Pups and The 24 Hour Challenge
by 17TheCLOUTGOD
Summary: Collab with Elias Vincent (2/2). A group of friends prepare for the 24 Hour Challenge and decide to hold it in their school. But little did they know, it wasn’t going to be pleasuring.


It's a sunny day in Adventure Bay. Elias his friends are hanging out together.

Elias: "It's a nice day today."

Kelly: "It sure is."

Ryder: "What should we do?"

Cam: "You guys ever heard of the 24 hour challenge?"

Ace: "24 hour challenge?"

Cam: "Yeah. It's when you have to select a place you want to spend the night for a day in, and when the time is up you can leave from the spot."

Carlos: "But where could we play that?"

Elias: "Why not our school?"

Ryder: "Well that's not a bad idea."

Kelly: "It'll be like having a sleepover but in school."

Danny: "Count me in all the way!"

Cam: "Also, if you don't make it through the full 24 hours and decide to leave, the ones that chose to stay give you a punishment."

Angel: "I'm game."

Katie: "Me too."

Mayabella: "I suppose it would be fun. Let's go."

Everyone heads to Adventure Bay Elementary for the 24 hour challenge.

Cam: "But wait. Ya never know what could go wrong. I say we go to our homes and pack for this. Just bring anything you'll think you'll need and come back. Is that okay with erbody?"

All: "Yes."

Cam: "Okay. Let's hurry."

And off they went to their houses to grab a bunch of stuff which they put in backpacks. As they walked back to the school though, something (Or in this case, someone) caught Cam's eye on his right. To his surprise, it was Cheri. He had liked her since Thursday, which was her first day at the school. Cam stopped walking to look at her and soon everyone else stopped, wondering why he did.

Elias: "Is something wrong Cam?"

Cam: "Uhhhhhh. Look.."

He points to Cheri.

Elias: "That's the new girl Cheri isn't it?"

Cam: "Yes it is. She's so cute."

Ryder: "Tell her how you feel. She might like you back."

Cam: "Uhhhhhh, I don't know."

Danny: "Well what are you gonna do?"

Cam: "Might as well see if she wants to tag along with us. That way, I'd have plenty of attempts to ask her out. Hold my stuff for me."

Cam gives his stuff to Danny and runs over to Cheri. She looks at him and waves. She is light skin with blue eyes, curly hair with blonde tips, wearing a Pink (Victora's Secret) black shirt and a pair of black leggings. She has on a pair of Jordan 11s 'Heiress'. As Cam approached her, they shared a hug.

Cam: "Hey Cheri."

Cheri: "Hey Cam."

Cheri slightly began to play with her hair.

Cam: "I was wondering if you wanted to join me and my friends there on a 24 hour challenge at the school?"

Cheri: "24 hour challenge?...You can count me in."

Cam: "Yes!-I mean, great! That's wonderful to hear. We have backpacks full of things we're gonna need. You mind going to your house and finding things you might need?"

Cheri: "Not at all. I'll be back."

Cam: "I'll be waiting for you."

They then smile at each other and Cheri takes off to her house. Cam runs over to his friends.

Cam: "I think me and her are meant to be."

Elias: "I remember when me Kelly hooked up. We'd only known each other for 2 weeks by that point."

Kelly: "Ever since then we've been madly in love."

Elias and Kelly kiss.

Cam: "I hope I get to lock lips with Cheri many times during this challenge."

Ryder: "Maybe you will."

Cam: "I hope so. Just gotta make sure we're alone so I can ask her out, and we could probablyyyyy make out if nobody interrupts."

Shortly after, Cheri shows up with her stuff ready to go. So they continued down to the school, and when they got there, they started figuring out how they would get in.

Elias: "As long as we're not seen by anyone or caught on surveillance cameras we should be OK."

Ryder: "I can handle the cameras."

Ryder hacks into the school system and disables the cameras.

Ryder: "OK the cameras are off."

Kelly: "Perhaps we can enter through the gym."

Cam: "That's perfect."

Everyone enters the gym making sure nobody else is watching. They then set their stuff down.

Elias: "OK we're in. What should we do now?"

Cam: "Whatever the hell we want. This is our territory for the weekend."

Danny: "I wanna know where the stash of test answers are in Miss Spearwood's class."

Elias: "I suppose we could sneak a peek. The door might be locked though."

Ryder: "Let's go check."

Everyone heads towards Miss Spearwood's class. They try to pry open the door but it actually was locked.

Elias: "Aaaaaand it is."

Cam: "Not anymo'."

Cam sticks a pin in the lock, causing it to open.

Carlos: "How'd you?..What?"

Cam: "What? This isn't my first time unlockin' doors like this."

They all enter the room and immediately head for her desktop searching through the papers. Soon Ryder finds them.

Ryder: "Here they are."

Katie: "Let's make copies so that we can use them if we get stuck on a test."

Everyone copies down the answers to the test on paper. They then lock the test answers away before leaving the class locking.

Elias: "Do you guys want to play truth or dare in the gym?"

All: "Sure."

Then they all head for the gym. After returning to the gym everyone sits in a circle. Elias grabs a bottle places it in the centre.

Elias: "Here goes."

Elias spins the bottle. Everyone waits to see who it'll land on. And it lands on Ace.

Elias: "Truth or dare Ace?"

Ace: "Dare of course."

Elias: "I dare you to lick the floor."

Ace: "OK. That's not too hard."

Ace proceeds to lick the floor.

Ace: "Done."

Ace spins the bottle. Everyone waits to see who it lands on. Then it lands on Ryder.

Ace: "Truth or dare Ryder?"

Ryder: "Mmm. Dare."

Ace: "I dare you to kiss Katie."

Ryder: "OK. Katie and Ryder kiss."

Katie: "That wasn't so bad."

Ryder: "It actually felt good."

Ryder spins the bottle which lands on Cheri.

Cheri: "I'll take a truth."

Ryder: "Do you have a crush on anyone?"

Cheri: "Y-Yes I do."

Ryder: "Who is it?"

Cheri: "Ummmmmm."

She then points to Cam, both of them were blushing.

Cheri: "Cam. I have a crush on Cam."

Cam: "I feel the same way about you. Ever since I met you I've been in love with you."

Cheri: "Let's make it official."

Cam and Cheri kiss as everyone watches with happy expressions. Cam and Cheri soon break apart.

Cam: "That was the best kiss ever."

Cheri: "There's more where that came from."

Cheri spins the bottle. It lands on Cam.

Cheri: "Truth or dare Cam?"

Cam: "Dare."

Cheri: "I dare you to go shirtless for the next few turns."

Cam: "Anything to please you babe."

Cam proceeds to go shirtless. Cheri blushes.

Cheri: "You're so hot."

Cam: "So are you."

Cam spins the bottle. It lands on Elias.

Elias: "I'll take a truth."

Cam: "Have you and Kelly ever made out?"

Elias: "Of course we have."

Kelly: "We've kissed each other heaps of times."

Elias and Kelly kiss. Elias then spins the bottle. It lands on Kelly.

Kelly: "Dare me sexy."

Elias: "I dare you to give me the best kiss possible."

Kelly: "As you wish babe."

Elias and Kelly begin passionately locking lips. After a few minutes they break apart.

Elias: "You know exactly how to satisfy me."

Kelly: "You satisfy me as well. When we're older we can go even further."

Kelly spins the bottle. It then lands on Carlos.

Kelly: "Truth or dare."

Carlos: "Truth."

Kelly: "Do you ever feel lonely when you're in the jungle with Matea and Tracker?"

Carlos: "Sometimes. It's not too much of an issue though."

Carlos spins the bottle. It lands on Danny.

Danny: "I'm taking a dare."

Carlos: "I dare you to hang off the rim of the basketball hoop for 5 minutes."

Danny: "That'll be easy."

Danny goes over to the hoop hangs from it. He lasts the entire 5 minutes before jumping down.

Danny: "Piece of cake."

Danny spins the bottle. It then lands on Mayabella.

Mayabella: "I'll take a truth."

Danny: "How long did Snommis possess you before Elias got rid of her?"

Mayabella: "Snommis was part of me my whole life until she was defeated. I'm glad Snommis is gone. She was nothing but trouble."

Mayabella spins the bottle. As the bottle continued to spin, there was a sound of glass shattering in the front of the school.

Cam: "Who else heard that?"

Elias: "I did. It sounded like glass shatter."

Then they began to hear running footsteps.

Cam: "Quick! Under the bleachers!"

And under the bleachers they went. They made sure that they couldn't be seen.

Cam: "If they find us, I'll handle it from there."

Cam pulled up his right pants leg, showing off his gun.

Elias: "What do you guys think that was?"

Kelly: "I don't know."

Ryder: "We better be careful. We don't want to be seen."

Katie: "This is scary. I hope we don't get hurt."

Whatever it was, it was in the gym now. It saw the bottle and a bunch of backpacks laying next to it do it suspected that others were also in the gym. As they listened to it approach the bleachers their anxiety grew. And when the footsteps stopped, there was a moment of silence. Cam then looked out and saw what was behind the footsteps. He immediately took out his gun and shot it in the head once causing it to whine in pain and fall back.

Cam: "It's dead!"

Everyone comes out of the bleachers to see what it was that broke in.

Cam: "It's just some intruder."

Carlos: "Ewwww! Look at the bullet, it's all bloody!"

Elias: "We should probably clean up the mess."

Kelly: "Good idea. Otherwise we might get in big trouble."

Everyone proceeds to clean up the mess dumps the intruder's body in a furnace that dissolves the flesh organs leaving nothing but bones. The bones are left in the furnace while everyone returns repairs the damage caused by the intruder when he broke in. Soon it appears that nothing has happened.

Elias: "Nobody else can ever know about this. It'll be our secret."

Cam: "If anyone else finds out we'll all be in huge trouble."

Ryder: "What do we do now?"

Cam: "Search around the school. Might be stuff we don't know 'bout."

Danny: "Sounds great to me."

Katie: "Let's go."

Everyone begins looking around the school for hidden secrets. Ryder looks in one of the little storage rooms and something automatically catches his eye.

Ryder: "Guys, look what I found!"

Everyone rushed to the scene just to find him coming out with an old ouija board. He proceeded to blow off the dust.

Danny: "Wow!"

Elias: "Cool!"

Cheri: "Nice!"

Cam: "Oh hell no."

Ryder: "What's wrong, Cam?"

Cam: "Ever seen the horror movies? The black nigga always dies first. I don't trust this ouija board."

Elias: "I'm not sure if Ouija boards actually do paranormal stuff or if it's just a stigma."

Cam: "I don't think we should play with it. If we do horrible things will happen."

Ryder: "Aww come on. It could be fun."

Cam: "Maaaaan screw it. Let's play but just to make sure nun happens I'll keep a stick on my lap."

Everyone opens the Ouija board sets it up. Elias recites a prayer before they begin.

Elias: "Forgive us Lord for any sin we may commit. We mean no harm and we hope you protect us from evil."

Cam: "I didn't know you were religious."

Elias: "I'm not a devout or conservative Christian but I do have Christian beliefs. Anyways let's start."

Everyone begins playing with the Ouija board. Cam put his gun in his lap and places his hand on the planchette.

Cam: "Are there any spirits in the room that would like to speak to us. If so, please communicate with us by using the board. Take your time."

The planchette moves across the board. It spells out Y-E-S.

Angel: "What's your name?"

The planchette then proceeds to move across the board spelling out T-I-M-O-T-H-Y.

Ryder: "Are we in danger?"

The planchette spells out N-O.

Elias: "Are you a former student at this school?"

The planchette replies back Y-E-S.

Cam: "What is your reason of death?"

The planchette replies back S-C-H-O-O-L-S-H-O-O-T-I-N-G.

Elias: "Was it Angela Murray that shot killed you?"

The planchette quickly responded back with Y-E-S.

Elias: "I actually still have the scar from her shooting me."

Elias shows everyone his scar.

Cam: "Woah."

Kelly: "That's quite a scar."

Mayabella: "It doesn't hurt does it?"

Elias: "No. I'll never forget what happened that day."

Ryder: "None of us will."

Cheri: "Why are you here, Timothy?"

The planchette spells out B-E-C-A-U-S-E I F-E-E-L L-O-N-E-L-Y.

Elias: "Are the spirits of the other people killed by Angela Murray in the area?"

The planchette spells out N-O.

Elias: "OK."

Cam: "Yeah I'm done."

Ryder: "What do you guys want to do now?"

Danny: "Leave the spirit alone and chill, I guess."

Elias: "Let's get something to eat."

Kelly: "There's heaps of food in the cafeteria."

Everyone puts the Ouija board away goes to the cafeteria to eat. They then start to fix themselves something to eat and sit a table.

Elias: "So far this challenge has been relatively fun."

Cam: "There's still loads of stuff we can do."

Cheri: "I can't wait to see what else there is for us to do."

Everyone eats their food. Soon their meals are finished.

Ryder: "What do you guys want to do now?"

Ace: "Hang out on the playground?"

Katie: "Let's do it."

Everyone heads out to the playground to hang out. They then head over to the swings to chat.

Elias: "This playground is better than the 1 at the park."

Kelly: "It sure is. I love playing here."

Mayabella: "Me too. This is such a lovely place for kids to play."

Cheri: "This is better than my old school."

Cam: "That's for sure."

Carlos: "Which school did you used to attend?"

Cheri: "It started with an A but I don't remember. All I know is it's a bad school."

Danny: "Were the kids there misbehaving all the time?"

Cheri: "Yes."

Ace: "It's a good thing that's not a problem here."

Cam: "I'll say."

Elias: "Same with the crime rate."

Ryder: "Indeed."

Elias: "I definitely like it here better than New York."

Kelly: "Me too. Berrygreen Waters has nothing on this place."

Mayabella: "Meadow Peninsula is a nice town but it pales in comparison to Adventure Bay."

Cam: "Western Auskralia isn't good competition, either."

Danny: "Is that where you're from?"

Cam: "Yeah. A week after I was born, me and my momma moved here."

Elias: "The city of Perth is actually the most isolated city in the world."

Carlos: "Really?"

Elias: "It sure is."

Adelaide and Darwin are the next closest cities.

Cam: "True dat."

Angel: "I definitely prefer living in town than the woods near the camping grounds. Up there it was so isolated there was nobody to interact with."

Elias: "It's impressive how you survived all on your own for so long."

Angel: "I'm very resourceful."

Kelly: "You sure are."

Cam: "On me. It's better than livin' in the ghetto."

Ryder: "Is there a lot of gang crime there?"

Cam: "It's the ghetto, in other words the gutta. Of course there's gangs and crime."

Ace: "That's the type of place I'd avoid at all costs."

Cheri: "I think all of us would."

Kelly: "Agreed."

Cam: "But if you were cool with erbody and commitin' crime like they were, then you wouldn't have any problems."

Elias: "New York had similar issues but luckily I lived in a nice neighbourhood where not much criminal activity happened."

Ryder: "What part of New York did you live in?"

Elias: "Manhattan."

Ryder: "I've heard of the suburbs there. Are they nicer than they look?"

Elias: "For the most part they are. Central Park was a really short walk from my house I usually walked to school through that way."

Ryder: "Nice."

Kelly: "What was your house like?"

Elias: "It was a multi storey house with a fair amount of space. It was kind of like a luxury apartment in a way."

Angel: "Sounds like you had a good home there."

Elias: "I did. I much prefer my current house though."

Cam: "Were there black people?"

Elias: "Of course there was. It was a very ethnically diverse place. There was lots of diversity in gender, race, religion, sexual orientation so on. That's what made New York such a fascinating city."

Cam: "But it isn't all perfect. One time I flew there for the Bape and Supreme drop, and I'm tellin' you, the line was long as hell. Not to mention the fights that broke out."

Cheri: "It seems that New Yorkers have a reputation for having bad tempers."

Cam: "That's an understatement."

Elias: "I saw that a lot. It's a good thing I never had problems with stuff like that very often."

Mayabella: "I generally don't do well in situations like that. I'm glad I've never ended up in a fight."

Ryder: "I never thought it was possible to simply get mad over nothing."

Danny: "Me neither."

Ace: "Some people are just like that."

Cheri: "I'll say."

Carlos: "Sometimes I wonder if it's really worth it getting mad over something that seems really trivial."

Cam: "Sometimes, yes."

Elias: "Should we go back inside now?"

Ryder: "Guess so."

Everyone returns inside heads back to the gym.

Kelly: "What should we do now?"

Cam: "Well there's a bunch of basketballs layin' around."

Angel: "I suppose we could shoot some hoops."

Everyone grabs the basketballs begins shooting hoops with them. Ryder begins to shoot.

Mayabella: "Nice shot."

Ryder: "Tsk. It was nothing."

Elias and Kelly take shots simultaneously land baskets.

Elias: "Swish swish bish."

Kelly: "Another 1 in the basket."

Cam and Cheri take half court shots.

Cam: "Too easy."

Cheri: "Don't need luck."

Ace and Danny proceed to make full court shots.

Ace: "We're flying high."

Danny: "I feel like an NBA player."

Carlos and Mayabella practice their dribbles before they shoot.

Carlos: "Swish!"

Mayabella: "Bullseye!"

Angel and Katie take shots sink baskets.

Angel: "Pup power."

Katie: "She shoots she scores."

Elias: "Why not run a game?"

Ryder: "If we do play a game, I wanna be on the best team."

Cam: "Might as well join mine."

Angel: "Since there are 11 of us I'll be referee. How can we decide the teams?"

Ace: "Why not use captains?"

Carlos: "Who wants to be the leaders?"

Cam steps forward.

Cam: "Of course I'll be one."

Mayabella: "I'll be the other captain."

Cam: "Ladies get 1ST pick."

Mayabella: "I choose Ryder."

Cam: "I pick Cheri."

Mayabella: "Katie."

Cam: "Elias."

Mayabella: "Danny."

Cam: "Kelly."

Mayabella: "Ace."

Cam: "Carlos."

Angel: "OK now that the teams are sorted let's begin the game."

Cam: "You can have ball first."

Mayabella passes the ball to Ryder. They head down court. As Ryder tries to get close to the hoop Cam intercepts him gets the ball.

Cam: "Cheri catch."

Cheri catches the ball begins dribbling towards her team's hoop. She then shoots and scores.

Cheri: "Splash!"

Mayabella's team takes out the ball.

Mayabella: "Here Danny."

Mayabella passes the ball to Danny. He makes it all the way to his team's hoop scores a basket.

Danny: "Daring Danny X you've done it again."

Cam takes the ball out to Elias and they go down court. Elias dribbles the ball down the court before passing it to Kelly. Katie intercepts the ball dribbles back towards her team's hoop. Before she can shoot Carlos intercepts the ball dribbles towards his team's hoop before sinking a basket.

Carlos: "He shoots he scores."

Mayabella takes the ball out to Ace, and without hesitation she attempts the half court shot. She makes it.

Ace: "Woooo!"

Elias: "Damn that was a great shot."

Ace: "It sure was."

Cam takes the ball makes a full court shot. To everyone's amazement he makes it.

Cam: "Boom goes the dynamite."

Cheri: "That was awesome Cam."

Cam: "Damn skraight it was."

They share a kiss before going down court. Mayabella's team had to step up their game. Mayabella takes the ball out to Katie and shoots but misses.

Katie: "Damn."

Kelly grabs the ball begins dribbling it down the court. It gets intercepted by Danny who tries to make a shot. He succeeds.

Danny: "Score."

Carlos grabs the ball dribbles it down the court before attempting a shot. He misses.

Carlos: "That was so close."

Ryder catches the ball begins dribbling it towards his team's hoop. Elias intercepts it dribbles back towards his teams hoop. To everyone's shock he makes a slam dunk.

Elias: "Elias Vincent you're the man."

Kelly: "Come here sexy."

Elias and Kelly kiss.

Mayabella takes matters into her own hands and dribbles it up court. She lays it up and scores.

Mayabella: "Yeah! Come on, team!"

Cam grabs the ball dribbles it. He passes it to Cheri. Sheri dribbles the ball before passing it to Kelly. Kelly goes for a shot sinks a basket.

Kelly: "Yay I scored a goal."

Elias: "Great job babe."

Cheri: "Good one, Kelly."

Danny takes the ball out this time to Mayabella. She dribbles down court. She takes an open shot but misses.

Mayabella: "Damnit."

Carlos grabs the ball begins dribbling down the court. Ryder intercepts the ball dribbles it to his team's hoop. He makes a shot scores.

Ryder: "Score 1 for me."

Cam takes the ball out to Elias and they go down court. He passes back to Cam who was guarded by Danny. Cam crosses Danny, causing everyone to gasp and laugh for a brief moment. He passes to Elias and he drills the three pointer. They then high five.

Cam: "Dimer!"

Elias: "Yeah!"

Mayabella then takes the ball begins dribbling it down the court. She then passes to Ace who makes a shot scores.

Ace: "Looks like I'm flying high again."

Cam takes it out to Kelly who then notices Cheri open and passes to her. She heads for the layup and it splashes in.

Cheri: "Can't stop this."

Danny grabs the ball passes it to Ryder. Carlos intercepts it tries to make a shot. Katie catches the rebound sinks a basket.

Katie: "Now we're talking."

Cam takes the ball out to Kelly. She passes to Carlos but he misses his shot.

Carlos: "Damn it. I missed again."

Kelly catches the rebound sinks a basket.

Kelly: "Kelly Walter strikes again."

They continue to go back and forth.

Angel: "Game point for both teams!"

Elias: "So whoever gets the next basket wins?"

Angel: "That is correct."

Cam: "We got this."

Mayabella: "Dream on."

Everyone begins dribbling intercepting the ball to make the final shot. After a few minutes of this Danny makes a shot.

Danny: "Yes we win."

Angel: "Bad news Danny. You scored a goal in the wrong basket."

Danny checks the basket he sunk realises that Angel is right.

Danny: "DAMN IT."

Cam: "Better luck next time."

Angel: "Therefore the point goes to the other team."

And after that, they began to celebrate.

Mayabella: "Thanks Danny. You blew it."

Danny: "I didn't mean to."

Ryder: "What do you guys want to do now?"

Angel: "Guess it doesn't matter now."

Ace: "I could go for some water."

Ace goes to get a drink of water before returning.

Ace: "Now I feel refreshed."

Elias: "Hey Cam want to play 7 Minutes in Heaven with Cheri and Kelly?"

Cam: "Oh yeah."

Cheri: "I'm totally down for that."

Kelly: "Me too."

Cam, Cheri, Elias and Kelly go to the janitor's closet shut the door. They then begin making out.

Cam: "Taste my lips sexy."

Cheri: "Give me your best kisses."

Elias: "Feel my love transfer between our mouths."

Kelly: "I'm getting such a thrill from this."

Cam and Cheri, and Elias and Kelly continue making out while cuddling each other. But after a while, they came out holding hands together.

Cam: "That was the best 7MIH game ever."

Cheri: "You said it."

Elias: "If we were 16 or older we could make love with each other."

Kelly: "That would be even better than cuddling kissing."

Cam: "Who says we have to wait until we're 16 when we can become 16 in under a matter of seconds?"

Nobody understood what he said.

Elias: "What do you mean?"

Cam: "Aww damn. I shouldn't have said anything."

Cheri: "What were you about to say?"

Cam: "Wellllll, I said what I did earlier because I mayyyyy be a supernatural being.."

Elias: "Are you saying that you have superpowers?"

Cam: "Yep."

Cheri: "What powers do you have?"

Cam: "To be honest, what don't I have?"

Elias: "Could you name one, please?"

Cam: "I could name a few: Morphin', invisibility, and mind control. But just know there's tons of more that I have."

Ryder: "So how exactly can you make other people temporarily older?"

Cam: "I can tell ya that it involves a lotta cell division."

Cheri: "Whatever it is you have to do I bet you'd make us look sexy."

Cam: "More than likely."

Cheri: "So, what do you guys think? Let him age us to 16 or is that a no go?"

Elias: "As long as we can return to our 10 year old selves after a period of time I'm OK with it."

Kelly: "If Elias is okay with it, I am too."

Cam: "Great, so. Want me to do it now?"

Cheri: "Yes please."

Cam: "OK. Get ready to be temporarily 16."

Elias: "I can't wait to see how we look."

Cam works his magic on the three, then does the same on himself.

Cheri: "Woah. We actually look pretty hot."

Kelly: "Yeah. Cheri look at our butts. They're bigger than they were when we were 10."

Cheri: "And our cleavage too."

Cam and Elias' bodies become much more muscular.

Cam: "This is the ideal body."

Elias: "I feel like a bodybuilder."

Cam and Elias flex their muscles. Cheri and Kelly wolf whistle as they feel their muscles.

Cheri: "Damn you look sexy."

Kelly: "You look perfect."

Elias: "Now we just need condoms."

Cam: "Fuck. A black person's worst enemy."

Elias: "If you don't want to use a condom that's OK with me. I think it's better if I use 1 though. The last thing we need is to end up conceiving a child. Our parents would freak out if that happened."

Kelly: "We'd probably get in lots of trouble if that was the case."

Cam: "If the pull out game ain't skrong, that's ight. I could just reverse Fertilization before it even tries to occur."

Elias: "OK. Let's get this lovemaking session started."

Cam, Cheri, Elias and Kelly go into the shower stalls near the gym. They all strip naked before engaging in foreplay. Cam and Cheri, and Elias and Kelly start cuddling and kissing. Cheri and Kelly begin to massage the boys genitalia. Soon the boys do the same. A short time later they all become horny.

Cam: "I feel turned on all the way up to 11."

Elias: "How should we do this? Anal, oral or vaginal?"

Cam: "Oral."

Kelly: "After we have a taste of your goodness you can stick your meat up my other 2 holes."

Cheri: "Me too."

Cheri and Kelly begin giving Cam and Elias blowjobs. Cam and Elias groan in pleasure as Cheri and Kelly suck them off.

Cam: "Oh yes. That hits the spot."

Elias: "Taste my meaty goodness. Soon you'll get some milk to wash it down."

Cheri and Kelly continue pleasuring their boyfriends.

Cam: "Should we get started on the other holes, Elias?"

Elias: "Let's do it."

Cheri: "Let's start with our behinds."

Kelly: "Give us some backside meaty goodness."

Cam and Elias begin thrusting their meatsticks into Cheri Kelly's rectums. They begin to groan in pleasure.

Cam: "This is more like it. Feel my love Cheri."

Cheri: "I feel it sexy. Go harder."

Elias: "How much love do you feel Kelly?"

Kelly: "I feel it all. Keep going don't slow down."

Cam and Elias continue to thrust into their girlfriends' rear ends. After a short time they pull out.

Cam: "I'm almost at the point of ejaculation."

Elias: "Me too. Ready for the vagina?"

Cam: "Hell yeah."

Cam and Elias begin thrusting their love into Cheri and Kelly's vaginal cavities. They all groan in pleasure as they begin to climax.

Cam: "I'M ABOUT TO SHOOT."

Cheri: "DO IT."

Elias: "HERE IT COMES."

Kelly: "FILL ME UP."

Cam and Elias blow their loads in Cheri and Kelly. After they finish they pull out.

Cam: "That felt amazing."

Cheri: "You're a good lovemaker Cam."

Elias: "Now we just have to make sure we don't conceive."

Kelly: "The sooner we get that done the better."

Cam: "We could check now?"

Elias: "Yes please."

Cam scans the girls' bodies.

Cam: "Damn. Looks like they're about to conceive."

Cheri: "That's not good."

Kelly: "I hope we're not too late to reverse fertilisation."

Cam: "It's not too late. Lemme work my stuff."

Cam slightly zaps their vaginas.

Cam: "Done."

Cheri: "Sweet. Now we don't have to worry about premature birth."

Kelly: "Our parents would have a heart attack if that happened."

Elias: "How long will it take to return to our 10 year old selves?"

Cam: "We can turn back anytime."

Elias: "Sweet. Shall we return to the others now?"

Cam: "Sure but we need to get dressed first."

DKelly: Of course. Cam, Cheri, Elias Kelly get dressed before returning to the others.

Cam: "Someday you'll all get lucky find the right guy or girl to make sweet love with."

Cheri: "Perhaps it might be with each other."

Elias: "That was my 1ST time having consensual sex the 7TH time I've engaged in sexual intercourse when you count the 6 times Aaron raped me."

Kelly: "I'm glad that douche is in jail. Now he's no longer terrorising anyone with his sick crimes."

Cam: "Hope he dies in jail."

Cheri: "I agree."

Elias: "He'll probably get the death penalty for what he did. I don't know when his trial will be but I'll be there to stare him down let him know that I was stronger than he thought that he picked the wrong kid to mess with. "

Kelly: "Even though I oppose capital punishment if Aaron does get put to death at least it'll mean that nobody else will suffer at his hands."

Cam: "Just have to make sure he doesn't escape."

Elias: "If he did he'd be coming for me. I know that for a fact."

Kelly: "He'd have to go through me 1ST. Ryder: Me too. He'd have to go through all of us."

Katie: "I'd like to see him try get the best of us."

Cheri: "He won't get the best of me, that's for sure."

Cam: "I'd send him to the moon to suffocate and die if he touches any of you guys."

Danny: "I'd run him down with my bike."

Carlos: "I'd put an ancient curse on him."

Ace: "I'd dice him to pieces with my plane propeller."

Mayabella: "I'd rip his genitals off shove them down his throat."

Elias: "We can all agree we want him dead, I guess."

Then, they had heard a slight sound of a door shutting.

Ryder: "Did you guys hear that?"

Cam: "What could that have been?"

Angel: "I don't know."

Ace: "It sounded like a door shutting. Could've been the wind though."

Elias goes over to his stuff grabs a knife out of his bag.

Kelly: "What are you doing?"

Elias: "I think you know who might be in here somewhere. I'm preparing myself for a potential ambush."

Ryder: "It might not even be Aaron. It was probably something unrelated."

Elias: "Maybe. I'm just taking caution in case it is Aaron."

Cam: "Maybe I should scan the area."

Cam proceeds to do that.

Cam: "Ace was right. It was just a current of wind."

Elias: "That's a relief. I thought for a moment that Aaron was hiding nearby."

Cam: "But we should keep caution anyway. We're gonna be hearin' that all night."

Ryder: "Good idea. It's important that we keep our guards up no matter what."

Katie: "What should we do now?"

Carlos: "It's getting pretty late. I suggest we find somewhere to sleep."

Mayabella: "What's the most comfortable area in school for us to sleep in?"

Ryder: "I'm guessing here. The gym floor isn't as hard as the other floors in the school."

Elias: "I think it's a good idea that we each take turns keeping watch for anything during the night."

Angel: "Since I regularly patrol this place on school days I'll take the 1ST turn to keep watch. We'll switch ever hour."

Kelly: "Sounds good to me."

Cam: "Well, let's set up our restin' places."

Everyone sets up where they want to sleep. After setting everything up they begin to settle down for the night.

Ryder: "Goodnight everyone."

Katie: "Good night Ryder."

Angel: "I'll make sure to keep an eye out for anything let you know if there's trouble."

Everyone except Angel falls asleep. Angel begins patrolling the school to make sure nothing's out of place.

Angel: "This is fascinating. I've never been on a night patrol before. How exciting."

Angel continues walking around checking everything to make sure all is well. And like before, doors began to squeal left and right.

Angel: "Wow it's very windy tonight. I wouldn't have expected it to cause the doors to rattle so much."

But later on, she continues to hear doors shifting and begins to wonder if it's actually wind.

Angel: "I'm not sure if it's actually wind causing the rattling. If it's not wind I'm not sure what it could be."

Then, she heard something shatter in a room and knew it couldn't have been the wind anymore.

Angel: "OK that definitely wasn't wind. I better check on what that was."

Angel goes to investigate the shattering sound. She identifies right off the bat that a vase has been knocked off its stand. She approaches the object to further investigate.

Angel: "That's unusual. There's no way this vase could've possibly fallen all by itself. There must be something in here that caused it to fall."

Angel looks around trying to see what could've knocked the vase over.

 **Then, the door slams shut...**

Angel: "Elias if this is a joke that you the others are trying to play it's not funny. Cut it out."

A shadow proceeds to walk towards her.

Angel: "Who's there? Identify yourself."

The shadow doesn't speak but continues to approach Angel.

Angel: "If you don't identify yourself I'll shoot. I have a gun I'm not afraid to use it."

The shadow then starts to run at her. She proceeds to shoot at the shadow in self defence.

Angel: "I warned you."

The shadow does its best to dodge but gets shot in the shoulder. It ends up falling to the ground wincing in pain.

Angel: "Who are you? Identify yourself now."

The shadow doesn't speak but continues to roll around holding its shoulder. Angel grabs her flashlight.

Angel: "You're only making this harder on yourself."

She turns on the flashlight to see who it is that she just shot. It turns out to be a random homeless man.

Angel: "I thought for a moment it was Aaron. What are you doing in here?"

Man: "I've got nowhere else to go."

Angel: "I do apologise for shooting you. I only fired shots because you didn't identify yourself your movements appeared to be threatening."

Man: "Well that's okay."

Angel: "What's your name?"

Ricky: "The name's Ricky."

Angel: "OK. You're not seriously hurt are you?"

Ricky: "Umm. I was shot in the shoulder."

Angel: "How bad is it?"

Ricky: "All of my blood is streaming out. I need to go to an emergency room."

Angel: "I can get you to the nurse's office. There'll be 1ST aid gear in there that can help if you need more medical attention I can get my friends to help."

Ricky: "Thanks."

Angel helps Ricky to the nurse's office. Ricky applies pressure to his wounds to reduce the bleeding. After arriving at the nurse's office Angel finds the 1ST aid gear tends to Ricky. She makes sure to keep pressure on his wounds as she tends to him. Soon Ricky is bandaged up over his wounds.

Ricky: "Thanks."

Angel: "Do you need further medical attention?"

Ricky: "Nah."

Angel: "OK."

Ricky: "You don't mind if I sleep in this room, do ya?"

Angel: "That's fine with me."

Ricky proceeds to make himself some space goes to sleep. Angel leaves the room continues patrolling the school. A few minutes later she continues to patrol without hearing any noises.

Angel: "All is going good. I better get back to the others."

Angel finishes patrolling the school goes back to the gym to switch with 1 of the others to keep watch. This time, Ace heads out to patrol the school. They continue to switch out every hour until morning time. And soon morning arrives.

Elias: "Good morning guys."

Ryder: "Good morning."

Carlos: "We did it. We completed the 24 hour challenge."

Cam: "Sure did."

Cheri: "That was lots of fun."

Kelly: "It sure was."

Mayabella: "I hope that Ricky guy is OK."

Danny: "Me too."

Ryder: "So. Can we leave now?"

Kelly: "As long as everyone else is okay with it."

Elias: "That's fine with me."

Everyone grabs their stuff and leaves school.

Carlos: "So what are we going to do now?"

Cheri: "Let's just enjoy the rest of our day."

Carlos: "Sounds good to me."

Ryder: "Let's hang out at the Lookout with the pups."

Katie: "Great idea. Let's go."

Everyone heads to the Lookout to hang out with the PAW Patrol. They played Tag, Hide and Seek and Pup Pup Boogie until the sunset and it was time to go home.

Mayabella: "That was a fun day."

Cam: "It sure was. See y'all later."

Elias: "Goodnight everyone."

Everyone proceeds to go home settle down for the night.

 **(The End)**

 **A/N:** **This is 2-2 of my collabs with Elias Vincent. Next up, to update Cam's Epoch and see what else I can do as well.** **Anyway, thanks for readin', my nigga. ;)**


End file.
